Endoloris
by Sov Strochnis
Summary: OS. Tout appartient à JKR. -Et elle se rappellera de moi un jour ? -C'est... peu probable. Je suis désolé, répondit le docteur, visiblement dépité. Neville se retourna vers sa mère et lui sourit.


OS. Tout appartient à JKR.

Si y'a encore quelqu'un qui suit Pinocchio, il faut savoir qu'il n'est pas abandonné, mais que je galère comme c'est pas permis pour le faire avancer T_T.

Du coup, voilà, j'écris des OS. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Endoloris

Franck étira ses jambes de tout son long, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil. Il faisait profiter ses pieds de la chaleur de la cheminée. Dans le petit mais néanmoins coquet salon des Londubat, il se sentait heureux.

C'était le troisième jour depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la vie n'avait jamais paru aussi belle.

Il avait une femme magnifique et un fils tout aussi beau. Il les aimait et ils l'aimaient aussi. Et rien que cette idée fit naitre sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Ils avaient traversé le pire tous ensemble et ils en étaient sortis indemnes.

Son contentement ne s'arrêtait jamais. Quand il sortait acheter le journal, quand il se rendait au Ministère de la Magie, quand il travaillait. Mais surtout quand il était chez lui.

Par trois fois, lui et Alice avaient combattu et réchappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pendant des années, ils avaient lutté contre lui, contre ses ignobles mangemorts, et tous les monstres qui l'avaient rejoint.

Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient la plus belle vie qu'on puisse imaginer. Le raisonnement n'était pas très rationnel mais Frank s'imaginait qu'il y avait un lien de causalité entre les deux. Comme un juste retour des choses.

Et plus il remuait ses pieds chauffés par le feu de bûche en face de lui, plus il en était convaincu, et plus il était heureux.

Le fumet qui s'échappait de la cuisine, signe annonciateur d'un bon diner, lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des heures.

Au rythme de la musique que la radio diffusait, il se leva et se dirigea en pas de danse vers la cuisine pour aller vérifier que rien ne brulait. Au moment où il atteignait le four, il entendit des coups à la porte.

Il se retourna et alla l'ouvrir en continuant ses pas de danse, sifflotant l'air entrainant du dernier morceau à la mode dans le monde magique.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il resta tétanisé.

Une seconde de trop.

Puis une décharge d'énergie rouge le propulsa à travers la pièce, et il finit sa course la tête contre la table basse du salon.

Et tandis que les mangemorts pénétraient dans sa maison, sa vision s'assombrit et il s'évanouit.

* * *

-Endoloris !

Elle se tordait de douleur sous les sortilèges lancés par Bellatrix.

Bellatrix qui riait aux éclats et savourait ces tortures comme on savoure un bon vin.

Elle se mordait la langue de plaisir, petit morceau de chair qui se débattait hors de sa bouche aux dents jaunies.

Le mal transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Tu vas parler ? Traitre à ton sang !

-Je... Je ne sais rien !

-Et toi ? Tu va continuer à regarder ta femme se plier de douleur sans réagir ? Parles ou je continue !

-Ne dis rien ! cria Alice, tandis que Franck restait inconscient sur le sol.

-ENDOLORIS ! Elle avait hurlé ce dernier sort.

Bellatrix semblait danser sur la mélopée macabre des sortilèges prononcés.

A chaque mouvement de baguette, a chaque Endoloris prononcé, sa se soulevait de quelques centimètres, et ondulait en suivant ses mouvements.

Elle était l'ombre mouvante qui cachait tout espoir de la vue des Londubat.

Alice Londubat ne voyait plus les couleurs. Elle ne sentait plus les odeurs.

Tous ses sens n'étaient plus disponibles que pour ressentir la douleur. Juste la douleur. Pas celle d'une coupure. Ni celle d'un coup de poing.

Celle des Endoloris.

Qui brûle les entrailles, qui se propage dans tout le système nerveux jusqu'à donner des décharges dans le cerveau.

Qui transpercent de lames aiguisées chaque partie du corps ,chaque morceau de chair molle.

Qui arrache les ongles et les dents comme avec une pince, et qui se répète à n'en plus finir.

Qui crève les yeux et froisse les os comme du papier journal, qui retourne les tendons et asphyxie.

Cette douleur là, c'était la mère de toutes les autres.

Franck était allongé par terre, à côté d'elle. Trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lui saisir la main, le toucher.

Sentir son sang battre dans les veines de son poignet. Savoir qu'il était vivant. Qu'il était avec elle.

Qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Endolor...

La douleur s'arrêta soudainement.

La vision embuée de larmes d'Alice lui laissa entrapercevoir les silhouettes des mangemorts diminuer et disparaître, comme happées par l'horizon.

Un homme s'avança alors vers elle et Franck. Il était entouré d'un halo, qui projetait une faible lumière tout autour de lui.

Elle ne pouvait que distinguer ses contours, éblouie par cette brume qui émanait de lui.

Et elle compris que son calvaire était terminé. Elle vivrait. Elle ne souffrirait plus.

Elle pleurait. De joie, de bonheur, de cette espoir fou qui n'aurait pas dû se réaliser.

La torture était finie, Bellatrix avait disparu, et avec elle, la douleur.

Elle essaya de se lever mais elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle savait qu'elle était paralysée mais elle continuait de sourire, d'un sourire si franc, si rempli d'amour et de gratitude qu'il en était désarmant.

Elle saisit un objet doré à côté d'elle, à portée de sa main et le lui tendit faiblement, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce que c'était. Elle se rappelait juste qu'il avait beaucoup de valeur. Mais cela lui semblait encore un bien maigre présent pour ce que le sauveur avait fait.

Il avait stoppé la douleur. Il l'avait sauvé. Elle. Et Franck. Et Neville.

Elle ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez.

L'homme s'approcha encore, son halo continuant de pulser autour de lui une lumière d'argent, et lorsqu'il saisit l'objet qu'Alice lui tendait, elle sentit le contact de sa peau, douce et chaude, les petits poils minuscules qui recouvraient ses premières phalanges, les petites plissures de la peau sur ses articulations, ses ongles lisses et leurs minuscules rainures.

Et ce contact l'apaisa. C'était une promesse de calme. De joie peut être. Comme une corde qu'on lui tendait, un échappatoire de ces abysses trop noires pour y survivre qu'elle venait de visiter.

* * *

Neville était resté à côté de sa mère pendant qu'elle dormait. Et comme à chaque fois, au moment où ses cauchemars devenaient trop violents, lorsqu'elle se retournait dans son lit, convulsée de spasmes, et qu'elle se tordait en gémissant, il l'avait réveillé.

Et comme à chaque fois, elle lui donnait un papier de bonbon. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi.

-Merci Maman, dit Neville. Il prit le papier de bonbon doré et le plia avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

-Elle vous aime, vous savez, dit-le docteur. Peut être qu'elle ne sait plus précisément qui vous êtes, mais elle vous aime.

-Est-ce que ses cauchemars vont s'arrêter Docteur ? Est-ce qu'il y a une chance ?

-Je ne sais pas. Personne ne peut le dire. Chaque personne réagit différemment dans ces cas là. Elle va mieux que la première fois que je l'ai vu, et même si ça peut vous paraître insignifiant, c'est suffisamment rare pour être signalé. La plupart des personnes accueillies suite à des tortures similaires se sont laissés mourir. Mais votre mère se bat. Elle veut vivre.

-Et elle se rappellera de moi un jour ?

-C'est... peu probable. Je suis désolé, répondit le docteur, visiblement dépité.

Neville se retourna vers sa mère et lui sourit.

Son père, à côté d'elle semblait perdu dans ses rêveries éveillées. Il ne semblait pas heureux, ni malheureux. Juste absent. Parti ailleurs, sans désir de revenir. Ou sans possibilité de le faire. Il fixait le mur en face de lui, et Neville se demandait ce qu'il y voyait.

Les larmes s'accumulaient à l'orée de ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois.

Sa grand mère, connaissant trop bien la suite, l'agrippa par le bras, et le fit sortir sans ménagement.

Pendant que Neville était tiré hors de l'hôpital par le bras, il prit le papier de bonbon de sa poche et le regarda.

A chaque visite, sa mère lui en donnait un. Et à chaque fois, il espérait ne pas en recevoir.

Il avait désormais assez de trace de la folie de sa mère pour en tapisser un mur.

A chaque fois, il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Ça serait la première fois dont il puisse se souvenir.

Il l'imaginait, la fantasmait.

Elle serait réveillée lorsqu'il pénètrerait dans sa chambre. Peut être en train de lire. Ou juste d'observer les oiseaux à travers la fenêtre. Et puis lorsqu'elle l'apercevrait, elle dirait son nom. Il découvrirait comment elle le disait, elle. Avec de la surprise dans la gorge peut être. Comme un murmure, comme un merci. Avec un petit accent peut être

Et puis il s'avancerait vers elle et ils riraient de bonheur tous les deux en s'enlaçant. Ils pleureraient, un peu.

Ils se diraient ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se dire. Peut être même plus.

Il serra le papier de bonbon dans sa main, si fort qu'il imprima la marque de ses ongles dans sa paume.

C'était le cinquante-huitième.


End file.
